


Waiting : Daniel/Sha're (a Stargate SG1 music video)

by Braid7



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel waits for Sha're then has to face his worst fears. Song by Roch Voisine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting : Daniel/Sha're (a Stargate SG1 music video)

[Waiting (a Stargate SG1 music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/sg1.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/49/waiting-:-stargate-sg1-:-daniel-share)


End file.
